Twin Pop Sensations
by StarInMyHeart
Summary: Miley and Lilly Stewart are normal kids by day. By night they are teen pop sensations. Follow Hannah and Anna Montana through the struggles they face when they fall in love with two normal boys. Jiley Lilly/OC
1. Chapter 1

Yay... new story! I love this story it's all I've been thinking about today! No Jonas Brothers in this one. It's about Miley and Lilly being twins who both double as popstars and fall in love with two normal boys. I really hope you like it! Please review!

* * *

"Hannah, you're on in five!" One of the members of the stage crew shouted to me. I readjusted my wig to make sure none of my chestnut brown hair was peeking through. I could hear my sister Lilly or _Anna Montana's _song See You Again echoing in the arena around me.

With one last check on my makeup, I left my dressing room and headed towards the wings of the stage. I was handed a bottle of water by my dad, who was watching my sister preform from the wings.

"Hey daddy," I greeted, taking a sip of water.

"Hey bud," He smiled patting me on the back. "Make sure you have your wig on when you get off stage, there are some contest winners stopping by." He said. I nodded, sipping some more water.

"TWO MINUTES!"

"Anything else?" I asked, he looked at me funny, "Names?"

"Of the contest winners?" I nodded again, "Jake and Gerard," I nodded.

"ONE MINUTES MISS MONTANA!"

"Good luck, darlin," My daddy smiled giving me a hug, "Give it your all,"

erupted

"THIRTY SECONDS"

"Thanks Daddy," I smiled climbing under the stage to get to the stage entrance

"Good luck!" He called after me.

"YOU'RE ON!"

"Now, please welcome to the stage my sister, HANNAH MONTANA!" My sister Lilly, sorry Anna Montana, screamed into her mic.

"Hey LA! Are you ready to rock?" I asked, as my sister made her way off the stage.

"Good luck," She whispered as she passed me giving me a hug.

"Give it up one more time for my sister ANNA MONTANA!" The crowd erupted into cheers.

* * *

**Lilly (Ana's) POV**

"Hey bud," My dad welcomed me as I pranced off the stage. I smiled, giving him a hug.

"You were great out there, Darlin'" He complimented, handing me a bottle of water.

"Thanks," I answered my voice a bit hoarse. I gulped some more water, my voice was always like this after concerts, after a few bottles of water I'd be talking normal again.

"The wardrobe people want you to head over to them, but before you do, drop the wig off at hair, they want to have you all ready, you go back on to sing your last song in an hour," He instructed, I nodded, and headed towards the hair and makeup room.

"Hey, Lilly" Katrina, Hannah and Anna's stylist greeted me as I walked through the thick white door marked hair and makeup.

"Hey Kat, here's the wig," I responded, pulling off my brown wig to reveal my long blonde hair.

"Thanks, Lil, while you're here, let me touch up your makeup. I saw the contest winners before they're both pretty cute!" She smiled, getting out her makeup brush, I giggled.

"Thanks, Kat," I smiled after she finished.

"I'll be done with the wig in fifteen." She called, after me as I headed to wardrobe. After wardrobe had fitted me, into a cream colored cami, a black leather jacket, metallic blue boots, and black short shorts, I picked up my wig and headed to my dressing room.

I sat down on a white couch in the corner with my Mac Book. I pulled open a word document and got to work on my history report on the Civil War. I know what you're thinking. Since when do popstars do homework? See, my twin sister Miley and I lead double lives. We become Hannah and Anna when we put our wigs on, but without the wigs, we're just the same old Miley and Lilly. We created Anna and Hannah so we could do what we love, but not be famous all the time.

So when we're not busy being Anna and Hannah, we live in Malibu with our dad, Robbie Ray and our brother, Jackson and we attend Seaview High, like normal teenagers. Which leads to the homework, none of our teachers know we're famous so we still have to do homework. I finished the essay with time to spare, I hit the print button, and my four page essay printed. I clicked on the TV and decided to watch the MTV, while watching the Hills, I dozed off.

I woke up fifteen minutes later to my phone ringing,

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"You fell asleep again didn't you?" My dad asked, I laughed.

"Yup." I could hear him laughing in the background.

"Well hurry up and get down here, Miles is almost done."

"Alright, I'm on my way." I finished. Tapping the end button on my iPhone. I stood up and walked over to my vanity, I pulled my wig back on, and re-glossed my lips. I sat down in my directors chair, and pulled on my killer ankle boots, and strutted out of the dressing room. When I reached the wings I ran up a quick scale, and sipped some water.

"30 seconds, Lil!" I tossed the water into the garbage can and moved to the rising stage entrance.

"Please welcome back to the stage, Anna!" Miley as Hannah yelled as I entered the stage.

* * *

**Miley (Hannah's) POV**

After Lilly and I sang We Got the Party, we headed backstage to meet the contest winners.

"I've been working on this new song lately for both of us, it has a dance that goes with it," Lilly said as we made our way backstage.

"What's it about?" I asked, she shrugged, running her hands through her wig.

"It's actually all really random stuff. It's called the Hoedown Throwdown." She answered, I laughed.

"Nice," I smiled as we entered the back room.

"Anna, Hannah, these are the contest winners, Jake and Gerard," our manager Vita, introduced.

"Hi," Lilly smiled, "I'm Anna, and this is my sister Hannah," How is she so calm these boys are gorgeous! Both of them were about 5'10 and skinny, one had bleach blonde hair and big navy blue eyes and was staring at Lilly. The other had dirty blonde hair with periwinkle eyes. I think I'm in love.

"I'm Jake," The dirty blonde haired one spoke,"This is my best friend, Gerard"

"Nice to meet you!" Lilly exclaimed, giving them both hugs, she looked at me funny.

"Uh, Hannah, why don't you say hello to our guests." She gave me a look saying _You're embarassing yourself, speak now!_

"H-hi, I'm Hannah," I said finally getting some words out, waving across the room. It's going to be a long night!


	2. Chapter 2

What the hell is Miley doing!? Whenever Jake talks to her she just freezes up at starts stuttering. I'll admit the boys are pretty cute, but I have Austin, you know Austin Green from Zombie High? Yep! He's all mine. But now that I think about it Gerard is pretty cute. He has bleach blonde hair, lighter than the natural color buried beneath this heavy wig. His eyes are a soft navy, darker than Miley's dark wash True Religions which are pretty dark. Lilly- Snap out of it! You have a boyfriend just think of Austin!

"So, Anna... Should we give them a tour of backstage?" Miley suggested, giving me a look saying HELP ME!

"Yeah, umm... sure. Lead the way, Hannah." I winked gesturing toward leading towards the rest of back stage. The two boys reluctantly followed her out the door, I trailed behind slowly, replying to a message Nick Jonas posted on my Twitter while I was on stage on my iPhone. _Anna Banana, My brothers and I will be in Malibu next week. I haven't seen you in months! Text me when you're free! _I laughed, I've known the Jonas Brothers for years, they all know Miley and my secret. I quickly replied to his message. _Nicky J, it def has been too long! Text me when you guys land. I'll see you soon Jonas. Love ya, A_

I changed my status to _hanging out with some contest winners; exhausted after the concert. _

"So, this is my dressing room," Miley started dumbly.

"Where all the magic happens," I added waving my hands around for dramatic affect. Everyone laughed. I shoved my phone in my pocket and led them into my dressing room; we sat down on the couches.

"So, I assume you have some questions for us?" I stated, it came out more like a question.

"Yeah! We're on the school paper back home in Sacramento and the students wrote in some questions." Jake explained, Miley smiled.

"Fire away!" Gerard pulled a small stack of index cards out of his back pocket.

"Anna, what motivates you to write songs?" He asked slowly, not making eye contact.

"Well, my songs are mainly written on personal experience (Borrowing this from Taylor Swift) A lot of guys don't want to date me because they know if they break my heart I'll write a song about them," Jake laughed as he recorded my answers on the back of the card.

"Hannah," he began, "Do you get nervous before concerts?" he handed the card over to Jake. Hannah thought for a minute.

"You know, sometimes I do I start thinking 'Oh my gosh, what if they don't like me?' but then i remember I'm doing what I love, I have my sister beside me, I have great fans, and tons of support and who cares if one person doesn't like my music! I like performing and that's the point." She said confidently with a smile. Jake raced to finish writing down what she was saying. Gerard continued to ask us questions alternating every turn.

"This last question is for both of you, what do you miss about living a normal life?" Miley and I both looked at each other. This was our least favorite question.

"Well, being normal is awesome, you can actually go out in the morning and get coffee without half the staff of OK! following you. And you can dress anyway you want without being put on a Worst Dressed List that people will remember for the rest of your life. And no one buts into your personal life except your parents of course. I miss the freedom, like every time I do something wrong the tabloids know about it before my dad. And every time I say something partially offensive Perez Hilton will have some big article up the next morning about how I hate puppies. So I guess what I'm saying is, I miss the security and freedom of it all." I said honestly. Jake had given up trying to write it down and was now holding a tape recorder in his left hand.

"And you, Hannah?" He asked.

"It's complicated, every kid in the world wishes to be famous and once it hits you it's like BAM! Everything is rushed, you have to get up early and stay up late, no one ever asks how you feel about something, they just assume or they just flat out don't want your opinion. People are harsh and don't give a damn about anything besides how much money you're making a year. Paparazzi follow us everywhere, I mean everywhere. They're on every street corner, and don't stop till they get what they want. Sometimes being famous is a bitch. I miss school, and my friends vacations and all the things that made me normal." Miley said quickly, Jake smiled.

"Please, tell us how you really feel!" He joked, Miley smiled and laughed.

"Hey, bud." My dad greeted poking his head through the slightly ajar door.

"Boys, your moms are here to take you back to the hotel, and Mi-Hannah and Li-Anna, limo's here!" He quickly shut the door.

"Well, it was really nice to meet the both of you!" I smiled, Miley nodded in agreement.

"Thank you so much for having us!" They thanked us. We each said our goodbyes and gave hugs.

"Whoo! I'm so tired now!" Miley said collapsing on the couch. I looked at the clock 11:23 p.m.. "Ugh, and we have school tomorrow!"

"At least it's Friday," I offered, gathering up my possessions.

"True, did you finish the history paper?" She asked, sipping a bottle of water.

"Yup." I answered, my voice becoming hoarse as it did after every concert. "Are you ready?" I asked snapping my purse shut. Miley nodded.

"Yeah, let's go," She sighed getting off of her feet and grabbing her purse. She walked out the door and I followed her shutting off the lights, and locking the door to my dressing room.

"Hey, girls!" Our stage manager Dave greeted pulling up in his golf cart next to us.

"Hey, Dave!" We both greeted in unison.

"Want a ride?" He asked gesturing towards the cart.

"Sure!" We both agreed hopping into the cart.

"Great show tonight!" He exclaimed as he drove down the long hallway. We both thanked him. He slowed to a stop right by the door that led to outside.

"Be careful, girls. There's still a bunch of people out there!" He warned.

"Thanks, Dave!" We bid, as he pulled away.

"It's now or never!" Miley exclaimed throwing open the door.

"Hannah! Can I have your autograph!?"

"Anna, look over here!"

"Oh my gosh, I love you!" Miley and I laughed, we were used to this kind of behavior, especially after concerts. We signed a few autographs, took a few pictures, and plastered big grins on our faces, before making our way into the limo. In the distance I could see Gerard and Jake getting into a blue Ford Explorer. Miley and I waved before jumping into the limo thinking about one thing; How are we suppose to stay awake in school tomorrow?

* * *

So, I know you all think I'm a total slacker! But I've been really busy! I have finals which are crazy hard and a lot to remember in both English & Spanish! Please faithful readers! Forgive me? I've been noticing there's not much writing going on and it's been driving me crazy and then I realized I was doing the same thing! So I've decided to try my hardest to update once a week, so I guess the day is Wednesday, something to get you through the next two days of the week! I am determined to finish this story because I actually enjoy writing this one! It's something different and change is good right? Reviews make me smile! And I normally don't ask for this but could I have five before next Wednesday? It would get me through finals! Plus with finals I'll have a lot of time to write! Have a nice rest of the week!

-Michaela


End file.
